Priceless Affection
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: She was beautiful, that fact was undeniable, but there were many who only saw her as physically beautiful. You could say it took two helping hands for her to realize there really was someone out there who found her stunning in every sense of the word. That someone was a priceless gem she wasn't going to let go of. Ritsuka/Mata Hari lemon.


**Took a bit long to decide on the title for this one, but I feel rather pleased with it. As with Olga Marie, I feel Mata Hari is one of those people who deserves a little love given all she's been through. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Sooo, you gonna do it or not?"

Ritsuka couldn't help but look at the Berserker sitting across from him with scandal written all over his face. In turn, all Beowulf did was grin at him in that jock-like way. Honestly, how things came to this point wasn't that hard to figure out. Beowulf was many things, but stupid, contrary to what one thought, wasn't one of them. It came as a true surprise that for a self-proclaimed muscle-head, he was surprisingly insightful into people. Then again, even he was once a king who was respected and beloved by his people. Most times Ritsuka was happy with those traits, now, not so much.

The Berserker turned his eyes away from the teenager to the source of their conversation. "Gotta say, I can understand why you'd be falling head over heels for her, hell, plenty of guys did in the past! At least one day you got over them is a decent way to control her!" Beowulf promptly ignored Ritsuka's glare and continued laughing. This wasn't the first time their conversations had turned out like this. And Ritsuka still found that little aspect to be somewhat annoying. "Better snap her up before some other log like Fergus or even Medb decide they want a piece of her for themselves. With their-"

"Stop! Just please, stop!" He'd trained with Fergus; Ritsuka had nothing but respect for the warrior king…but he also knew that the term "limitless energy" wasn't just an add-on lab when it came to the Celtic Saber. When it came to fighting or the bedroom, _especially _the bedroom as a few close encounters had taught him. The same thing went for Medb, who might as well have been a walking sex machine. One that had made a few passes at him. "It's just…I can't believe I'm asking for romantic advice from you." Finished the teenager slamming his head against the table.

"Well, Chaldea's got plenty of other options for you to go to." Leered the dirty-blond. The black-haired teen dared look up to give the Berserker a dry stare. All Beowulf did was grin at him before raising his head. "Hey, waitress, over here!" The scandalized look of the Japanese youth went completely unregistered by the brawler.

Spinning on her heel, Mata Hari hurried over, a smile forming on her face as she realized it came from the table of Chaldea's sole remaining Master. And most eligible bachelor. That said, she did try to maintain an air of professionalism as she hurried over, ready to take the order.

One would have thought having gone through several life or death ordeals alongside the woman, Ritsuka would be able to form a coherent sentence. That wasn't the case, at least when you took the pair out of the battlefield and drop them into a more…lax setting. Perhaps it was due to the lack of adrenaline and danger. "I…I-I-I, w-w-w-w-ell, I-I-I, y-y-you see, I'm, well…I'd like…" Desperate to escape the torment, he snapped his gaze to Beowulf, and immediately regretted it. The monster-slayer was grinning at him like he'd just won the lottery.

Thankfully, Beowulf was merciful, and smarter than he looked. "Get the lad a glass of ice-cold water and another round of ale for yours' truly. By all means, take your time." The Dutch woman's attention lingered on Ritsuka's frozen face for a splint second before she nodded her head. Once she was safely out of earshot, Beowulf turned back to face his Master. "Feel free to thank me later."

"Or I could just thank you by sending you off to fight the next giant monster we encounter." Growled the black-haired male.

"Seriously? You'll let me have first blood next battle? Ah, Master, many thanks!" Bellowed the scar-bodied warrior causing the teenager to further drop his head.

_On second that, when Mata Hari comes back, maybe I should ask for something strong. Perhaps something strong enough to give me brain damage. _Sure there'd be major consequences, but if he could escape the embarrassment currently eating away at him then he was all for it. "You know, I think it'd be best if I go to someone else for relationship advice."

"Really? Who then? Last I checked, Love Dot's tale ended with him getting mauled by an overgrown pig then having his leader drag his feet because he was still bitter about it." Began Beowulf holding up his right hand with the fingers extended as he began to rattle on. "Ole' Herc's wife gave him a poisoned shirt that hurt so bad he had to axe himself to be free. As for the Sigs…eh, I don't need to explain it, do I? Then there's Achilles, who not only killed the woman he fell for, but decided dead worked just as well as living and-"

"Alright, please! I get it! No need to go on! Especially since any of those people could be in earshot!" Howled the teenager throwing his hands up. What truly worried him was if any second Penthesilea walked in and overheard them. God help them all had he brought how her body was…treated after death.

"Go on about what? Beowulf, are you harassing our Master like all the others?" Both males immediately turned their heads to find the scantly-clad and busty bartender they'd previously been discussing. While Mata Hari ranked…quite low when it came to fighting ability, none could argue whenever Ritsuka's well-being came up, she proved to be surprisingly vocal and firm. The tray she'd used to carry their drinks was pressed tightly against her chest as she worked to give Beowulf her best death glare. As with the human teenager, all he did was laugh in response to it.

"Me, harassing the kid? Don't crazy!" The European Heroic Spirit reached across the table, grabbed his mug, and took one hearty swing of its contents. Seconds after placing it down, he leered at the Assassin, then to his Master. "I was just telling the kid he better get all the rest he can. Once this little break is over, we're hitting the gym again to make sure he's as strong as Achilles or ole' Hercules himself!"

If Ritsuka had one positive trait, it was that he was adaptable, both physically and mentally. He'd long-since grown used to the…insane training regiments his Servants put him through. In truth, he was actually quite grateful for them as the near hellish training gave him the abilities needed to survive in the Singularities. Sure, there was danger involved, extreme danger, but such danger was merely the price to pay for gaining the ability to survive. Most remarkably, his mind had grown strong enough to withstand the strain that came with such severe training. In simplest terms, he'd gotten used to pain and struggle.

But for those around him, the more…tender-hearted shall we say, it was a different story.

"B-B-B-B-But t-t-that's suicide! Y-You can't put him through that kind of training. He'll die!" Shouted the tan-skinned beauty. The volume of her voice naturally drew quite a bit of attention from the other bar-goers, several of whom opened an ear to see how the drama turned out.

Ritsuka was going to make sure it was brought to the quickest and quietest conclusion possible. "Mata," His voice was quiet, only loud enough for any within two or three feet of him to hear. Sadly, that included Beowulf himself. His ear-to-ear grin threatened to split his face. "It'll be fine, it's not like I haven't done this almost a hundred times already."

"That, and you can't argue with the results, can ya'?" Snickered the grappler.

The bartender's face went beat red as she stopped to examine the state her Master was in for the first time. Since coming into the bar almost half an hour ago, he'd had some time to cool off, though the stains on his t-shirt remained. Ritsuka hadn't particularly been thin or skinny when he'd come to Chaldea, he was average. Over time, he'd gained…a decent amount of muscle, yet managed to retain his boyish looks and physique from an outside glance. More than a few of Chaldea's female, and male population had openly spoken of what he looked like beneath the uniform though. Mata Hari couldn't help it, but she was one of them. She' fantasized about it from time to time.

"I-I…I see, j-just don't over do it, Master! W-We're all counting on you to stay in perfect health!" Stammered the steel-eyed woman with a growing blush as Ritsuka looked to her with his smiles.

"Hey, look on the bright side, if the kid overworks himself you can always come see him in the infirmary." Jested Beowulf causing the two youngsters to look to him. In a rather blatant display, he winked at Mata Hari causing the woman's blush to deeper. "Provided you can hustle faster than all the other ladies."

That was it. "Alright, break time's over! Come on, Beowulf, like you said, I've got a long way to go and time's a wasting!" Shouted Ritsuka bolting to his face. Though his eyes were shut and he was trying to look resolute, the blush on his face gave away his true feelings. "We don't know when the next Singularity could appear, so best prepare!"

He hadn't even finished drinking half his glass, meanwhile, Beowulf's mug was almost down to its last quarter. The monster slayer didn't seem too disappointed, maybe because he'd be back for another round at a later date like so many of Chaldea's other bruisers.

Mata Hari watched in silent bliss as the two males got up and departed. It was rather comical watching Ritsuka drag Beowulf, who had a good two and half feet on him and twice as much muscle. Still, that only showed how close a bond had been made between the human and his Servant. It was a good representation of the bond Ritsuka had formed with all of his Servants, including her. She stood there in the middle of the bar, star-struck as she watched the Japanese male depart. Just before disappearing from her view entirely, he turned to give her one last smile.

"He's a good man."

"He is, isn't he?" Responded the Dutch Servant without thinking. Then she realized someone had actually heard her, and deciphered her feelings. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she turned to find the only sane Gorgon standing before her. As usual, Medusa had a rather blank look on her face, though staring a bit closer, Mata Hari could see her lips slowly ticking upward into a smile. "I…I really wish you'd stop doing that, Medusa, it nearly gives me a heart attack."

"Me, a Rider sneaking up on an Assassin, sets a bit of a bad picture, doesn't it? My apologies." Replied the pink-haired woman before glancing toward the door which their Master had just passed through. "Are you going to tell him…or are you going to let someone else snatch him up?"

The Rider remained by the big-chested woman's side, even as she stalled giving her an answer. If nothing else, Medusa could be a good conversationalist when she wanted to, having near limitless patience when it came to dealing with people. At times though, that was a curse as her silence could act as a sort of pressuring that wore on one's nerves. At other times, it was when she chose to speak did the dagger find its mark.

"I wouldn't mind making him my man."

It took everything Mata Hari had to keep from dropping the dishes and glasses she held above the skin. "W-W-What?!" With a face brimming with shock, and even anger, she turned to the all too casual Medusa, who was going on with her chores as if nothing was wrong.

Cracking her head to the side, the Mystic Eyed Servant continued, "He possesses physical and mental fortitude, and a personality that isn't…undesirable. In fact, if I had to say, there's something oddly charming in his innocence. To be honest, when I see it…I want to protect it, cherish it, even if my own hands are tainted by the blood of innocence such as him." Finally, she looked to Mata Hari. Through the blindfold, the Dutch woman felt the older Servant's eyes peering into her. It was as surreal as it was uncomfortable.

Quickly enough, it became too much. "H-H-H-He can find someone else, b-b-besides, l-l-look at me, Medusa. What do I have to offer that other women such as yourself cannot give him?" Her attention was now focused entirely on the dishes before her.

"So, you're alright with him walking off with another woman?"

Several long heartbeats followed before the Greek Servant received an answer.

"…Yes, I've…I've already made peace with such outcomes. It is part of the karma I must suffer for my deeds in life." It was a half-lie, and a half-truth. Deep down, she _had _accepted Ritsuka choosing another woman, but she wasn't happy about it. Mata Hari was no saint, and even her attempts to be one were half-hearted at best.

Medusa said nothing regarding her answer. Whatever thoughts she might have had were hidden behind the expressionless wall she seemed to wear day after day. There were times Mata Hari wished she could create a similar mask to put over her face.

* * *

Odds were, this was one bad habit he wasn't going to be able to break. A part of Ritsuka was internally grateful for that as it at least showed what he was feeling was real. Or so he hoped. If there was one upside to training until past midnight, it was the fact that by then Chaldea's built-in bar had closed. Most of the time anyway. For example, he could still see some of the lights on through the windows. Odds were, either Medusa, Mata Hari, Tamamo, or Hector were cleaning up the place and preparing to close. If he was lucky, he'd get some quick conversation and maybe a glance or two at Mata Hari in before they shut the doors for the night.

When he cracked open the door, what he found was something else entirely. "Huh?"

Nothing and almost no one. After a few months he'd grown rather good at detecting the presence of Servants; in this case, he only sensed one. Strangely, he could still smell her perfume in spite of the countless chemicals that had no doubt been used to clean the tables and sits. Silently, the Japanese youth made his way across the floor until he found one slumbering Mata Hari, along with a note.

Ritsuka had a gut feeling regarding the note even as he picked it up and unwrapped it.

"_Close up for the night and take care of her. Consider this a personal favor from me." _

_-Medusa_

He looked around at the darkness blanketing the bar, then back to the sleeping woman lying against the table. Her soft coos nicely contrasted to the thundering dread within Ritsuka's heart.

"Medusa…you…" The words never left his mouth as his head fell, a defeated aura enveloping him. He'd foolishly let his guard down in regards to the long-haired woman and forgotten-snakes were deadly and sneaky species. And he'd just found himself bitten.

It didn't take him long to finish closing up, something Medusa or her possible cohorts might have planned for. He'd helped them lock up for the night plenty of times before so he was done in a matter of minutes. Ritsuka dearly wished it was longer as he stared at the sleeping Servant before him.

_Alright, you can do this, Fujimura! You've faced man-eating monsters of all shapes and sizes and maniacs from almost every corner of history! You can do this! You can do this! _Amazing how quickly that mantra rotted away as he took up the 20th century Servant into his arms. Immediately, her sweet scent filled his nostrils nearly throwing his brain into a tailspin. _YOU CAN DO THIS! _

He, or they, were in luck as the hallways were mostly empty. Should anyone catch him, Chaldea's sole Master and one of its many seductresses, scandal wouldn't even begin to describe it. Still, Ritsuka couldn't help but take the skin-to-skin contact they shared. In spite of her life story and his own shyness, Mata Hari rarely seemed to have a problem with him touching her in any way. Granted, he worked to keep the touching to a minimum since he didn't want to give off the wrong feeling. Especially when it came to her…assets.

An eternity seemed to pass before he found himself standing before her door. On one hand, he was happy, but on the other, a part of him was sad that their "time together" was about to come to an end. Immediately, he reprimanded himself realizing just how creepy he was sounding. His mind quickly moved to another matter-getting the door open.

_Oooh, this day so isn't going how I planned for it. _Then again, that phrase could have been used to sum up half his days at Chaldea. Biting his lips, the teenager did his best to…avoid touching any part of Mata Hari he didn't have to. All while doing his best to keep her held up in his arms. By some miracle, he found the key to her room and managed to get it into the lock. Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed open the door.

And that's where everything finally fell apart on him.

Tripping over his own feet, it was the simplest, stupidest thing he could have done, and he did it anyway. Ritsuka was so shocked by it he barely registered the fact it wasn't just him moaning in pain.

"Eh, I guess your balance could still use a little bit of work, eh, Master?"

"Hey, give me some credit, I was a bit-" His words stopped dead in their tracks as he looked at the woman currently kneeling before him on her knees, a tensing smile on her face. Several seconds passed as his mind struggled to full process what he was seeing. Then it all clicked. "Quite the trickster, aren't you?" He laughed.

It was sweet relief to her soul to see him smiling and laughing at her in a positive way. "Couldn't help it, I'm deeply sorry for troubling you. I-I…I think Medusa drugged my last drink."

"…Yeah, she probably did." A voice in the back of his head told him he was a little too…comfortable with that fact, or accepting of it. "Well, um…huh, good night, Mata-" Admittedly, his heart skipped a beat as he watched her head strike out to grasp his. He could have yanked his hand free, or escaped her grasp if he wanted. What he did do was stare into the steel-colored eyes of the woman before him, completely and totally mesmerized. From the looks of things, she was equally enchanted by him.

The door behind him lay open in a noticeable crack, though neither of the pair seemed to care about it; not the room's owner at least. Said owner slowly wrapped both sets of fingers around his hand.

"I…I…please, stay here!" Countless seduction missions, and this was how it was all going to end for her. Shutting her heads, the Dutch Servant bowed her head, tears slowly pooling in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry for tricking you, b-but please! J-Just stay here! Stay here with me!"

Instinct told hold of his body, and anything resembling logic flew out the window. His hand broke free of her grasp, temporarily frightening her, then both of his arms coiled around her. A brief hush left her as she realized for the second time in a row, she was cuddled up against Ritsuka's chest. The chest of the man she loved.

Neither of them were sure how they ended up backed up against the door. They were faintly aware of the door clicking shut, but other than that, all their senses deadened.

"I'm…I'm sorry I'm so sweaty."

She giggled at his attempt to start a conversation. "It's okay, you're not the first man I've been with who wished he were in better form. Actually, I find it kind of…cute."

He raised an eyebrow as he stroked her hair. "You find me in my sweaty workout clothes cute?"

As if to prove her point, she buried face deeper into his chest, which caused her breasts to push up against his body. Though a jolt ran through him, it wasn't as mind-rattling as he thought it'd be. Perhaps because he was still in shock. "I'd find you cute in anything. I mean…Ritsuka, you're perhaps the most handsome man I've ever seen. Not just physically, but spiritually. I think you are because…you…you see me as…"

"Because I see you as Magaretha, and not Mata Hari?" He knew using her real name would come as a shock to her, he was right. As fear gripped him believing he'd made a mistake, her smiling face greeted him.

"You have no idea how long it's been since someone called me by my _real_ name. It feels so good." She was the one to help him standup. The feeling of their hands remained locked together was beyond words. "Heh, I…guess I should probably go take a shower, huh?" They both laughed before the blush on his face became too much for her to ignore. "It's fine for you to stay here, that is…if you don't mind."

"W-W-W-Why wouldn't I mind?"

"Great, then please, feel free to entertain yourself until I'm finished!" Exclaimed the seductress. Either she was blind to the teenager's flustered reaction or she didn't care. She guided him over to the bed where she left him to his own devices, then hurried to the left were the bathroom and shower lay.

_I…I can't believe this. I'm in my crush's room, sitting on her bed while she's about to take a shower…and she actually asked me to spend the night! _All of it was so ludicrous he was expecting the ceiling to crack up or an earthquake to rock the facility. If his friends from school could see him as he were now…they'd all be biting themselves in jealously, and advising him to join Mata Hari in the shower. Ritsuka knew he was lucky, but he wasn't about to push that luck. Such a thing proved hard as his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of water running…and amazingly, Mata Hari beginning to undress herself. _Oh shit, what did I get myself into! _

As the bathwater began to run, Ritsuka did his best to focus on anything and everything other than the woman barely a room over from him. Mata Hari's room had been modestly decorated. Which was surprising considering she'd used the jewels shed' accumulated as mere decoration for furniture and such. On the pillows, the couch, and on the desk ringing a flowerpot. Priceless gems that some would have killed for, being used as mundane objects.

"_Worthless, all of it is worthless to me." _Somehow, he'd worked up the nerve to question her about the gems, and she'd given him a passionate answer in a rather subdued voice. _"These gems, it can buy artificial love and care, but that's not what I want. What I desire is…what I want is someone who will love ME, not for my status or reputation. Foolish as it may sound…I…I think I want that more than immorality. To never grow old…but to spend an eternity alone, by myself. That sounds like an eternity of torture, one I…I couldn't possible deserve such a fate, could I?" _He'd told her she didn't, that no person did. Ritsuka liked to think she believed him and had a little more confidence in herself.

Somehow, he found himself standing before the desk containing the flower pot. An aster, one in perfect condition showing great care had been given to its growth.

"That day…that day you told me I could be truly loved."

Ritsuka's fingers came to an immediate halt.

"That's when I decided to grow it."

Ritsuka already knew she was in a state of undress behind him. Odds were, only a towel protected her body from his peering eyes. He turned around and found his guess confirmed. It wasn't her flawless, dripping wet skin or pronounced chest that aroused him. Her eyes were what did it, his gaze remained focus on them as he silently moved toward her until Mata Hari was within arms' length of him.

"Could you…please say my name again, please, Mas-"

"Margaretha." How he managed to speak so calmly was a true mystery. It was truly strange, he could hear and feel his heart racing a mile a minute thanks to the scantly-clad woman held in his arms…and yet Ritsuka could describe his mindset as nothing but pure tranquility. The fact that his boner was growing stronger by the second and pressing up against her towel-covered body mattered very little to him. As far as the Japanese teenager was concerned, nothing mattered but the beautiful steel-colored orbs peering into his. So many times before he'd lost himself in them, but now he felt like he was truly seeing the woman behind him. Said woman was also seeing the man that lay behind his eyes.

She showed what she felt for that man by bringing their lips together. Pure fire exploded from the lip-to-lip contact and quickly spread to the rest of their bodies like a virus. Oddly enough, it was a first for both of them. It was no secret that Mata Hari had kissed men in the past, countless men, but what she felt for them was always an emotion quite a way's away from love. At the core, there had been no sparks or anything that truly made her feel the sweet, comforting warmth that came with being loved. As she hungrily tasted Ritsuka's mouth, she finally knew what that feeling felt like. The sweet delusion she'd granted so many men had finally visited her, and to make things better, she knew in her heart that this was the real thing.

It was his first time kissing another woman. A miracle might have been the only way to describe how he'd arrived at this point; the universe had in some way decided to reward him for all the suffering and mayhem he went through to save it. Though a part of him was still in slight shock that this was happening, he pressed onward. Mata Hari welcomed his sensual advance by running her leg up his side while keeping their lips attached. Air forced them apart, though not for long. Their tongues hung out of their mouths in hot and heavy pants that reached one another in seconds. Ritsuka's left hand move slid from her shoulder to her leg, where his fingers began to lightly drum along her thighs. He deeply enjoyed the quickening of her breathes as he did so.

Any minute now, the towel was going to come loss revealing her gorgeous naked body to the young Master. Mata Hari wanted nothing more than to rip the piece of cloth off and allow her black-haired lover to ravish her to his heart's content. Bravely, she pressed their lips together again, squishing her melon-sized breasts against his chest. Oh, what she wouldn't have given for the chance to feel his rock-hard body, the body he'd gained through strife and conflict.

_His scars, his wounds…I want to tend to them all. Whenever he comes home, no, wherever he is…I…I want it to be me who…_When such thoughts first crossed her mind, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't terrified. She was no one admirable, not even making a decent Assassin, what right did she have to hold a man as noble as Ritsuka in her arms? And yet here she was, here he was. Mata Hari made a choice in that moment while they pulled away the second time for air. "Bath with me."

Her whisper reached his ears, and predictably, his face flared up. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Brave and bold he may have been, Ritsuka was still young in more than just a physical sense. That actually filled her with a sense of pride, _she'd _be the one teaching him, guiding him through the process. It wouldn't be the first time, but it'd most certainly be the first she could truly put her heart into it.

Their eyes met one another, ending the discussion right then and there.

Ritsuka's body shook with anticipation as he slowly began to discard his clothing, all in plan view of the seductress Servant. His cheeks retained their cherry-coloring as he picked up her soft giggles, and felt her twinkling eyes roaming his body. Once it became evident what…sort of place Chaldea was, he'd braced himself for all sorts of odd and even embarrassing situations that he'd likely find himself in. Stripping himself naked…sadly had come up, but not in this way. Not in front of the woman he'd gradually developed feelings for, who herself was clad in nothing but a towel. Once he got down to his underwear, his raging boner became as evident as a star in the night sky. Ritsuka prayed that he didn't screw up this chance, then he turned around.

And promptly felt his jaw hit the floor.

Mata Hari had discarded her towel as well making herself just as nude as him. And she was standing within arm's reach of him.

"Oooh, Ritsuka, you're so big…and hard, just like I knew you would be." The black-haired teen nearly jumped and rammed his head through the ceiling as the Servant's hands found their way to his member. His now completely hardened member. Mata Hari's touch was like life itself being breathed into him. Her left hand continued to stroke his penis while the other looped around his neck to bring him into a deep kiss. Overridden by the euphoria, Ritsuka gave himself into the embrace. It was her turn to moan as his hands started roaming her lightly-soaked body. The steaming shower not five feet from them provided the perfect background to their make out. A thin line of saliva connected their lips as they broke apart for air, "I…I know it may not mean much coming from me, but I want to love you and care for you. Ritsuka, will you…let me do that?"

His hands were positioned squarely on her ass, her soft and beautiful ass that had mesmerized hundreds of men. If he wanted to, all it would take was a little push and he'd be inside of her. The thought certainly had some appeal to him, but Ritsuka wanted this moment to be special, for both of them. "Only if you let me do the same for you, fair warning though, I'm…new to this whole thing."

She would have played it off as a trick of the water, the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Further proving how lucky she'd gotten, Ritsuka reached up with his hand to brush them away. He hadn't been fooled, and he was dead-set on doing what he just promised. "Alright then, don't worry, just follow my lead." And follow her he did, all the way into the shower. The curtain slid close behind them, putting the soon-to-be couple in their own little world.

Their mouths hungrily snapped at one another as if they were wondering a desert, finally founding a source of water after countless hours of searching. In a way, they had been searching, searching for the answer of rather or not their feelings were truly one-sided, or if they were mutual. Now that they knew it was the latter, all previous notions of restraint went out the window. Ritsuka's back hit the tiled wall, hic cock warmly brushing up against the Assassin's body. Her hot and incredibly wet body. During the brief intervals in which they separated for air, their eyes met. All those times they'd looked at each other at the bar, either sitting together at tables or from across the dining area, all those emotions they kept bottled up were now free to explode forth. Mata Hari grinded her body against her Japanese lover, her boobs finding his chest while her lower regions sensually rubbed up against his cock.

She saw it flash in his eyes, the final barrier blocking his inner desires break apart. "Retha," Whispered the Master tightening his grip on her hips. She looked to him and laughed at her new nickname, she liked it very much. In that moment, she also gave him permission to go through with his desires, or rather, one desire he'd been holding for a while.

Mata Hari was ready when their positions were reversed. Her heads were spread out against the wall while her ass stuck outward. White-hot anticipation consumed her body as she felt Ritsuka's hands glide over her butt. She was no stranger to anal sex, but by God, was this the first time she felt _truly _excited at the thought of being taken from behind and fucked senseless. Somehow, Ritsuka seemed to pick up on her emotions.

"Beg me for it."

_I…I knew it, he does have a dirty side. _Thought the tan-skinned woman with slight glee. "Pl…Please, Master. Give it to me."

_**Smack! **_

It felt so intoxicating, the sting of his head mixed with the warmth of the water cascading down her body. She didn't even try to fight the sinful pleasure that welled up inside of her. "Please, Master! Fuck! Give me your cock! I promise, I'll let you have all my holes!"

_**Smack! **_

"All of them?" he lightly teased.

"Yes! All of them!" Any more and she'd break the surface of the wall. Even if she did have E-ranked Strength, she was still strong enough to put her fist through a wall and not feel a thing. With lust quickly overtaking her mind, it'd be so easy for her to lose control. No, she wanted to lose control. That was the only reason why she was doing this, practically prostituting herself before the seventeen-year-old. Biting her lip, she turned around to meet his gaze.

_**Smack! **_

"All of them, huh? Well, that certainly sounds interesting. That's what I'll do, claim every part of you for myself." He told her before his smile turned truly seductive. "Starting with this one here."

"Maaaaaster!" Howled the steel-eyed beauty. _Yes…yes…finally, it's my turn! _While working in the bar she'd been forced to listen to the lewd stories of other Servants regarding their sexual escapades. No stranger to some of the experiences, she'd long to recreate them in her own way with the man she'd come to love. Finally, that was happening. "Do it, pound my ass to your heart's content! It's yours to take whenever you wish it!"

All it took was a few seconds for the sound of the showerhead to be rivaled by the sweet noise of flesh slapping against flash. Ritsuka heeded Mata Hari's words and completely and utterly lost himself to the feeling of ramming his cock in and out of her asshole. Her body responded to him in the most delightful way possible. There was a slight chance that what he was feeling was the result of her pheromone Skill, but one look on the pair's faces told the real story. True, lust had overtaken them, but it was the shine in their eyes which revealed their true feelings. Turquoise met steely-blue while their bodies danced the oldest and most sacred of dances. Pure admiration and care for one another shined. Both human and Servant chased after the light, and together they found it. Holding it in between their hands, they allowed the warmth and glow to wash over them.

Had the walls not be sound-proofed, their cries would have gone far and wide. Their voices rose in an ever-increasing sympathy of sinful pleasure that would have turned the faces of any who heard it bright red. Said color was rapidly consuming their own faces, and in Mata Hari's case, her ass. Ritsuka's left hand had snaked its way to grasp one of her swaying breasts. His right had continued to pepper her ass cheek with soft to medium spanks that had Mata Hari screaming in bliss. It was only after she pushed back on him by reflex did his grip on her bottom become firm. She loved the way he squeezed her ass cheek.

"Who does this ass belong to?" He whispered while maintain his hard thrusts.

"It belongs to you, Master Ritsuka!"

The Dutch woman squeezed in feeling the rock-hard cock press further into her anal hole.

"When can I have this sweet, sweet ass?" Truly, it was criminal how sweet his voice could sound while carrying out the lewdest of acts. That just made it all the better.

"You can have it whenever you wish! Take me wherever you may! I am your woman!"

"Retha, I can feel it! I'm going to cum!" Growled the Japanese teen feeling his cock pulsate in part due to the tightening of her anal walls.

"Do it! Pump as much cum as you want into my ass!" Answered the Dutch Servant feeling tears gathering in her eyes.

"RETHA!"

When she'd had men cum in her ass, she'd always felt a top of naughty joy. Ritsuka gave her to her, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. His cum shot straight through her anal hole and raced up her body, opening every pore and nerve in her body. Mata Hari felt the bottom of her feet leave the water-covered floor. Her body all but gave out completely under her first orgasm in almost half a century. Almost every gear in her head crashed, all of them grinding to a halt forming a giant, incomprehensible mess that manifested on her face. Thankfully, the shower water masked her drool and sweat, not that Ritsuka didn't find the sight attractive in a way. It fell to him to keep her steady as the Dutch Servant looked ready to fall over any second. Merely the fact that he was able to keep his balance after his first orgasm was a sight in itself.

The Servant leaned against the shower wall, heavy pants leaving her mouth in rapid succession. For the human, he kept his grip on his new lover firm yet soft, his fingers lightly drumming against her soaked skin. His cock continued to pump ropes of his juices into her plump rear-end, which hungrily sucked them up. Some of his cum leaked out of her ass and mixed with the water, falling to their feet and passing between their toes. Ritsuka couldn't help but feel an odd yet arousing sense of joy in feeling his essence mixed with hers. It made him wonder what it'd be like to kiss his Assassin after she'd given him a blowjob, and he wondered if she'd feel the same after he'd pleasured her pussy. Speaking of which,

"Ah, ahhhh…Ri-Ritsuka, y-you're…moving rather fast, aren't you?" She liked it, he could tell so by the sensual tone of her voice. Using the cover of their first orgasm, Ritsuka moved his hand down from her breast to her pussy. His hands leisurely rubbed against her wet snatch, her released nectar running down his fingers on conjunction with the water. Mata Hari couldn't recall the last time one of her lovers had done such a thing, but she was more than happy to benchmark Ritsuka, and pray he would be the only one from now on. Biting her lip, the Assassin angled her head back finding Ritsuka's mouth waiting for her.

At the moment, there was nothing in the world that could equal the feeling he had at the moment. Ritsuka's dick was still lodged inside of Mata Hari's ass, and cum was still flowing from it into her asshole, all while his fingers toyed with her pussy. Now his lips and tongue had joined the fun. As great as his pleasure was, Ritsuka hoped his Servant was enjoying it as well. The lively moans she made while under his touch made him believe she was. The wrapping of her arm around his neck all but confirmed it.

"Ritsu…Ritsuka," Mouthed the busty woman. "That feels…so, _so _good, but I think it's time I pleasured _you_, I am after all, yours."

It took all she had to keep from grinning as she felt his cock shudder inside of her. Dear God almighty, arousing didn't even begin to describe how it made her feel. Ritsuka took a minute to take about it, then he did as she'd asked. Both felt a minor discount in separating their bodies, but it wasn't for long. The Master and Servant smiled at one another, now safely assured in their respective feelings and where they wanted to go from here. Mata Hari reached onto the stool to take hold of one of the bottles of shampoo. She giggled out an apology as unless he said something, he was going to smell like scented fruit for the rest of the day.

All Ritsuka did was laugh and tell her he'd love that.

One look at the teenager's body and it was impossible to deny that he'd been scarred, mentally and physically. The physical scars that littered his body, burns, blades, shocks, and blunt-force trauma, all of them had come with pain an ordinary high-schooler never should have experienced. Remarkable, he'd endured them all and kept on going. Mata Hari had been around men who liked to brag about their scars and battle prowess; Ritsuka was probably the first one she'd met who _didn't _take it to great lengths. On one hand, that was a bit refreshing, but as on the other, seeing them made her heart ache. That ache continued as she ran her shampoo-covered hands across his body. Naturally, he shuddered beneath her touch.

"I want to make you feel good." Whispered the European Servant.

Ritsuka had to take a moment to collect his thoughts. Her touch was just _so _captivating he'd temporarily forgotten his ability to speak. Ironically, once he did, the first thing his eyes saw were hers' through the artificial rain. The moment between them seemed to stretch onward into infinity before he realized her hands were on his hips. Ritsuka gathered himself, and placed his atop her shoulders. "You are making me feel good, Retha, you always make me feel good. Every time I see your face, I feel happy, happier than you can imagine."

Again, the running water masked the tears that spilled from her eyes. Instead of wiping them away, Ritsuka merely leaned his head against hers'.

She went back to stroking his body while washing it. Euphoria was an apt description of how he was feeling, and would probably be his state of mind whenever he saw her. After countless months of fearing for his life on several levels, it felt nice to have a moment or two to relax and let himself go. Those few times were truly blissful, and now they'd just been eclipsed thanks to Mata Hari's superb hands. Ritsuka felt like he was falling backwards into a sea of clouds. The wind carried them across the sky, their destination unknown, but he had no reason to complain.

_This is heaven. _Sang the teenager's voice.

Showing how detached he was, the dark-haired male nearly jumped when he heard a response to his statement. _No, my love, this is the stairway to heaven. Allow me to show you to the gates, and what lies beyond them. _

Having completely surrendered to her, Ritsuka let Mata Hari guide his body. All over he felt and smelled the cleansing jell stick to his body, gradually leaving its mark. She moved him directly into the shower head's path and let the water do the rest. It felt…invigorating, well and truly like he was being cleansed of all his ills and worries. Ritsuka openly mouthed as he felt the water pour down his body along with the shampoo. All the pores in his body opened up as if for the first time. Then, as quickly and glorious as the rush came, he it ended.

The Japanese male let out a surprised cry as he found his back up against the wall of the shower. Through the water, he looked around, finding Mata Hari smiling before him. She leaned in so their lips could brush up against one another.

"This way, you won't have to worry about slipping and falling." She giggled pull away. With baited breath, Ritsuka watched as she took hold of the shampoo bottle again. This time though, rather than applying it to him…Mata Hari rubbed her own voluptuous breasts down. The Japanese male's mouth practically dropped in seeing her look back to him. "Ritsuka, I really hope you enjoy this next part."

He was enjoying, hell, simply the sight and implications were more than enough for him. Long had he wondered what it'd be like to touch the twin mountains that were Mata Hari's breasts, and after a while, he found out. For almost as much time, he pondered what it'd be like to have his cock sandwiched in-between her breasts.

He just found out.

"Ahhhh…R-Re-RETHA!" Howled the Japanese-native nearly losing his footing. Though she'd said placing his back against the wall would keep him from falling, her foresight had been lacking. The complete and total enclosure of his cock using her boobs had sapped his legs of nearly all their strength. Oh, and the fact that said boobs were coated in shampoo, sweet-sweet-smelling shampoo didn't exactly help things. Or maybe they did, but in a different way.

If he fell, she would catch him, if he stumbled then she would be there for him. She'd be there for Ritsuka no matter what happened. Those were the thoughts that drove Mata Hari onward as she began to rub her jell and bubble-covered breasts against the teenager's cock. Having it in her ass had felt good, and having it in-between her mounds was a feeling of equal if not great ecstasy. His head attached itself to the water-covered wall, his mouth cracked open in a never-ending scream. Mata Hari had heard the sound before, but never had it filled her with such joy or excitement. She could feel her lower liquids quiver in anticipation of or when the meaty cock would be rammed inside of her clitoris.

_Dear God, this a hundred times better than I could have imagined! _How he was still standing upright was a mystery. His legs felt like any second they were going to give out like twigs. Hell, his entire lower body had all but gone numb. Spread out along the side was his left hand, perhaps the sole thing keeping him standing. Ritsuka couldn't help but cling to the wall as if he were out in the middle of a storm. From a certain standpoint, one could have said he was in a storm-the carnal storm that all men and women hoped to one day be caught in. Well, he was caught, and the storm was far, far from over.

"OH GOD!"

She had a…feeling that applying her tongue would get a near monumental rise out of him. Few men could resist the pleasure of not only having their cock smothered by a woman's breast, but her tongue working on them as well. At first, she went slow with her licks. After almost an entire minute, which was filled with Ritsuka's rapid panting, she went the full mile. The teen's cries once more shot up several levels, perhaps outstripping the sound of the shower head. Mata Hari would have been lying if she didn't admit the heat from the water wasn't adding to their euphoria. It was without a doubt, the perfect setting for the two of them. Using her heightened senses, she tried to time her actions, her breasts and her tongue. Together they pulled Ritsuka deeper and deeper into the sensual storm he'd walked headlong into. There, he would find the woman of his dreams.

The walk through the maelstrom was quick, but every second was one he took deep joy in. Once at the center, he opened up his arms and gave himself to the mighty force. "RETHA!"

His cum mixed with the shampoo, which itself was mixing with the water. All three blended together into a glorious cocktail Mata Hari downed without a moment's hesitation. By God, it was as if she'd taken a sampling of the water of life. New energy surged through Mata Hari's entire body in ways she'd long since forgotten, in ways she's longed for. Her Master's cum gushed out, splattered her breasts and face. The feel of the water washing it all way, the mixed droplets and streams sliding down her skin, nearly made her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Ritsuka continued to cum and cum until he could feel he'd emptied all he had for the moment. However much he released, it'd proved to be enough for his dark-haired lover. She stood upward to face him and smiled. His hands wrapped around her waist bringing her in for a kiss, the residue of his second orgasm still tangible in her mouth.

_Great, it feels so great. _Thought the Master in-between kisses for breath. It was after a steamy exchange between their tongues did their eyes meet one another. "Retha, I think it's I cleaned you off, don't you think?"

Overcome by the sensation she'd longed for; all Mata Hari could do was nod her head. Their positions were reversed and now it was she who was shivering in anticipation. Her wait didn't last long as Ritsuka started with her shoulders, then began to steadily work his way down her body. In perfect contrast to his scarred form, there wasn't one blemish on her body. No matter what happened, Ritsuka vowed he'd work to keep her body that way, the occasional hickeys not withstanding.

The feel of her own shampoo on her skin was like the fire to a match. Unlike her past affairs, there was a true air of gentleness and care as Ritsuka's hands moved along her body, spreading the sweet substance. With every action, Mata Hari could feel her own body shiver in delight. Slowly, his palms fell away to gather more of the shampoo, when they returned to her body, their target was her head. She knew Ritsuka always possessed a soft spot for her gorgeous hair, so too had been others. The Assassin couldn't help but moan in delight as she felt his palms trace across her scalp. Eventually though, the time came for them to move back down.

It took a great deal of her willpower to keep from falling over as her pussy was played with for the third time in a row. Ritsuka's hands, his hands that had held weapons and ended lives, masterfully sailed across her pussy and pelvis like a collection of soft breezes. Suddenly, lightning struck them. More bolts followed throwing her mind into a complete and total mess.

_Move underneath the water. _

One command, and she followed it to the letter.

"M-M-Master!" Exclaimed the exotic beauty feeling the water race down her body, taking the bubbles and foam with it. All the while, Ritsuka was going at her pussy like his life depended on it. "O-O-Oh! Yes! Yes! P-Please! M-More! Right there! Right there!"

The waters of heaven were pouring down atop Ritsuka's head, and barely a second later they were rushing into his mouth.

"RITUSKA!"

Of all the liquids and beverages, he'd had the pleasure of tasting since coming to Chaldea, Mata Hari's sweet nectar and shampoo put them all to shame. In the far back of his mind, a gear clogged to a stop, completely unable to process the fact that this was really happening. The rest of his mind simply shut down, basking in the warm glow of Mata Hari's release. His mind basked in the spiritual joy, his body enjoyed the physical bliss. Not just her body, but his shuddered as he downed as much of the sensual mix as possible. As she had felt an empowering rush of energy, so too did Ritsuka himself. In-between his legs, he felt his cock twitching and hardening. It wouldn't have surprised him if some droplets of pre-cum leaked out of his cock and joined together with the water, soap, and remaining cum on the floor.

After the teenager had had his feel, he pulled away. Predictably, his face was a mess, the good kind. Her legs feeling a bit wobbly, the steel-eyed Servant fell forward, fully believing her Master would catch him. He did. They lay together in each other's arms while sitting on their knees, the water cascading around them. Following the orgasmic activity, it was something of a nice little cool down.

"Your pussy tastes amazing." Whispered the male causing Mata Hari to giggle. "Eh, sorry if that came out a bit…wrong."

"How else was it supposed to come out?" She pressed a light kiss to his neck and shoulder. "Hearing that…makes me feel so happy, I want you to enjoy my love nectar, and the rest of my body. I promise I will always enjoy yours, provided you'll let me have it."

Pleasurable shakes rocked her body as the Japanese male slid his fingers across her soaked skin. Even more, his increasingly hot and heavy breathes tickled her shoulder. Though having just climaxed, her pussy quivered in delight. "You're my girlfriend, so I'm always going to let you have me."

Their gazes met through the shower water, her eyes were positively glistening like finely polished jewels. From where Mata Hari was standing, or kneeling, so too were Ritsuka's. The more she looked into them the more enchanted she became by their innocent, yet firm glow.

"Can I have you…now?"

He grinned at her suggestion, and she eventually joined him. Arm-in-arm, the pair stood up. Mata Hari braced herself against the shower wall, her nerves blazing with life as her bare back touched the cold tile. In spite of that, she spread her legs out while looping her arms around her lover's neck. Taking the European beauty by the hips, Ritsuka lined up his erect cock with her waiting snatch. Seconds before ramming it in, he took a moment to enjoy the sweet aroma that naturally trailed Mata Hari's body.

"Oh God!"

In unison, their bodies shook from the joining. It was hard to tell who had it worse, the human who'd never been with a woman but was honest at heart, or the woman who'd seduced so many and paid the karmic price for it. Truthfully, it didn't matter as both Master and Servant got to work with little hesitation. Mata Hari's head hit the wall and her mouth scratched open. So long had it been since she'd had a man's cock within her. After a prolonged bout of luck, Ritsuka's inexperience began to show, or maybe it was just his excitement. His thrusts were coming fast and hard, as if his life depended on it. Truly, it was an odd yet pleasant feeling that overtook him. As he'd done before, he gave himself to it, knowing the road it would take him would lead to some place wonderful.

Breaths came in rapid succession as sweat joined the scores of water droplets racing down their skin. Crazy as it may have sounded, it seemed as if the couple's lovemaking had overtaken the shower head. All they could hear was the soft moans of the other, moans that without warning escalating into passionate screams. Their flesh slapped against one another in a mad dance that both had longed to take part in.

Following prolonged exposure to his hands and tongue, finally, Mata Hari's breasts were brushing up against his chest. Her bare breasts. The feeling was beyond belief. His hands gripped her hips as her fingers dug into his shoulders. As a testament to his durability, his skin did not break as most men would have. Ritsuka's sturdy and masculine body continuously pressed against hers', driving her mind to the brink.

"HARDER! HARDER! YESSS! YOU FEEL SOOO GOOD!"

"YOU TOO, RETHA!"

It warmed her heart to no end that even caught up in the throes of their passion, he was still using his pet name for her. It made her heart flutter.

"RITSUKA!"

RETHA!"

The fact that she was the first one to cum was a bit of a shocker, but not at all unwanted. Her walls gave in, basking his member in her love nectar. It set off a chain reaction in which Ritsuka's penis let loose with its contents as well. Both could have sworn they felt lightning jump between their respective organs, maybe it did as what came next was a sensual explosion that rocked both of their bodies. The Master's cum blasted its way directly into her core. It was like a key had been turned and now Mata Hari's engine had roared to life for the first time.

After some time, their senses returned to them, though the couple remained attached to one another. As their eyes gained some form of clarity, they focused in on each other. Ritsuka continued to pump cum into Mata Hari's body, who greedily sucked it all up while her own juices leaked out of her. Their lips were on one another in a heartbeat. Not once did their kiss break as their bodies steadily descended downward. Huddling against one another, they continued to kiss.

Short breaks dotted their make out until at last neither had any energy left. Though heavily exhausted, neither had ever felt more alive than they did at that moment.

"Ritsuka," Breathed out the Assassin. "I love you, I swear to God almighty, I love you."

His grip on her body tightened as their hearts beat in unison. "I love you too, Margaretha."

After some time, they managed to stand, and finish their shower. Without any love-making this time. It had felt good though, making love while beneath the hot water. Ritsuka wondered what it'd be like to take his lover in a natural water source, Mata Hari read his thoughts and told him not even she knew. It would be an experience they'd find out together.

Never had a pillow seemed so soft or comfortable to either of them.

He went with her the next morning to inform the staff she was taking the day off, and it just so happened that Medusa was already getting things set up for the day.

"I open myself up to any punishment you believe fit to deal out, Master." Even with her bow, Ritsuka could tell she was smiling.

Mata Hari giggled as her Japanese lover attempted to figure out what to say, other than a thank you. Eventually, he decided. "How's about…well, we owe you one."

Finally, the gorgon's head rose, revealing the cool smile on her face. "Like I said, just think of it as…help from a friend, nothing more."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Honestly, that was my second time writing a shower sex scene, terrain I'm still struggling to navigate. Let me know what you all thought of it and until the next installment! **


End file.
